Life Starts Now
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: An adventurer sets out to carve a new life. One that's far away from the past. One without bounds. A second chance that offers exciting quests, great allies and enemies, and...a place to call home. Can the adventurer look forward or will the past conquer?
1. New Beginnings

_Well, I'm doing yet another fanfiction that I shouldn't be doing. __Heh_, _c'est la vie. I couldn't resist trying my hand in the DragonFable section. There's just so much you can do with the story…you know? Anyway! I do not own DragonFable. It's probably for the best, I'd make some of the names and lines so much cheesier._

_**~~~~All Hail Eccentricity~~~~**_

_Monster!_

_Just die! Die!_

_!_

The final scream jolted me awake. Heartbeats thudded in rhythm with the headache that followed such a vivid nightmare. Rubbing my eyes, I began to feel the consequence of my 'bed' for the night—a rather old tree with a stiff trunk. My senses gradually returned as I noted the dying heat of cinders and embers that were the previous night's fire. Further out was the horizon painted with a palette of warm oranges and pinks.

I was grateful towards daybreak…It always seemed to be the one thing that always rescued me from the darkness. Within the blackness lie the faces warped with hatred and fear that sprouted curses. Memories of sorrow intertwined with the bittersweet fragments of life also hid themselves amongst the unknown. Always…they threatened to drown me within their depths. Sometimes I nearly succumb. Yet, it was always the first hints of the next day that saved me from the night's haunting.

A shiver runs through me as the chilliness of the morning settled. The dew on my pants did not help as I shook off the stiffness from sleep. I pulled my boots up before refastening the dark red cloak I wore. It flapped in the wind for a moment before covering my black clothing. Burying the fire pit and collecting my twin daggers, I left no trace that anyone had been there.

I trained my eyes towards my destination, a structure that seemed to be reaching for the skies. A large bird stood proudly atop the tower with its wings spread. Falconreach. It was a place to get a fresh start for wanderers or vagabonds such me. I could only hope my past or my reputation hadn't followed me here. All I wanted was a blank slate—a chance to move forward.

Suddenly, leaves rustled, alerting me that I wasn't alone. I drew my hood so that my eyes and most of my face were obscured. Using my daggers, I scaled the tree and waited. Below sounded like rocks banging against each other, moving swiftly.

"C'mon priestess!" the sound was a bit high-pitched. Panting came closer until it was underneath my perch. There I saw the owner of the voice: a red moglin wielding a tiny staff. Besides him was the vision of regality. It was a woman garbed in pure white trimmed with gold. Silvery locks could be seen from underneath the hood she wore. A black colored box lay in her arms as she looked which direction to go.

_What's got them worked up?_ I wondered as I leaned closer. The answer came soon after as the source of the rattling rock sound approached. It was a beast composed entirely of stone with blue eyes and a stone in the middle of its head. Never in my life had I seen that thing. What _was_ it? It gave a gravelly roar (that was a horrible pun) as it cornered the lady and the creature.

The moglin, bravely (or stupidly), put himself between his companion and their assailant, "Don't worry priestess, I won't let him hurt you!"

_Good luck with that,_ I mused as I prepared to simply flee via the trees. However…I was stopped as _that _person's words rang in my head,

"_Doesn't everyone need to be helped sometime?"_

Mentally, I groaned. I felt that I would soon regret my actions, cursing that person's hero complex. It had to be contagious as I geared my mind towards how to deal with the rock monster coming towards the defenseless lady and moglin. I crouched with my daggers in each hand waiting until the creature was directly below me. It gave another screech as I jumped onto it.

My arms were wrapped around its exterior, one my daggers going for its neck…then I realized there was no neck. It initially was stunned by the sudden assault but it regained its senses as its hardened skin grabbed my wrists. The strength difference between us became clear as he lifted me like a rag and tossed me effortlessly.

CRACK!

Bark and wood was knocked into the air was I smacked into the tree over 30 feet away. My daggers flew from my hands. The impact left me breathless as I landed gracelessly on the ground. I tried pushing myself off the ground when my right wrist throbbed. It looked a grotesque blue and purple. Probably broken.

Looking up, I noticed that the giant hunk of rock approaching, his path leaving tracks in the earth. It towered over me, its arms raised to batter my body further. As the bouldering arms swung down, I rolled to the left to grab onto the hilt of one of my blade. I thrust it into its arm. A cry of pain let me know I was successful…but my dagger wouldn't budge. Deciding to abandon it, I dodge rolled around the hunk of rock as its free arm tried swatting at me. The other dagger was still another 6 feet away from me with my opponent right behind. I dove for it. As the coolness of weapon was in my hands, I felt a pull on my leg.

This thing just doesn't give up. It pulled me closer while I scrambled for a plan. My eyes fell on the dagger embedded in the rocky exterior. Maybe…I could chisel it. With my free leg, I stomped at the hilt to dig the blade deeper. It wasn't the sharpest weapon I've had but it had to do. The creature lifted me upside down and screeched in my face. Then it was spinning me around.

I ignored my dizziness to concentrate on the lodged dagger.

STOMP!

_What the hell are you made of? Steel?_

STOMP!

_Dammit, break! Crumble! Something!_

STOMP!

_Ugh, I'm getting sick!_

CREAK…CRICK…CRACK!

The breaking rock sounded like branches snapping. I smirked in satisfaction as the rock's arm broke off. My victory was short lived as I flew back. I forgot that the arm was holding _me_ up…I groaned, "Ow…I will be feeling that in the morning. Oh wait, it's still morning."

Looming above me was that gargantuan. Though its eyes were like blank gems, I could sense this thing was displeased with me. With its remaining arm, it lunged towards my vulnerable body. I forced my feet up to roll backwards as the punch landed on the ground. The earth trembled. Chunks of rock darted upward, scratching my exposed skin and reaching into my hood and hitting me in the head. Spikes of soil and dirt were forming as fast I could manage with one good hand.

I had to cede that my skill for this class still lacking. If I still committed myself to my magic studies, I would've already reduced this elemental to dust. This fight had already gone on too long and I idled enough time. Though I wanted to keep this ability stashed away—I was starting over after all—I figured that just this once couldn't hurt. As my eyes stared at the earth elemental, I made my decision.

I would end this with this next blow.

At this point it was me and the beast squaring off, measuring the other's ability. Between us was the battle-scarred ground. Its stony face (dear Night Angels, not again) bore into the shadow where my face should've been. Something about the elemental radiated arrogance. I was defenseless, my daggers were scattered too far for me to reach and I was injured. But, I must've surprised it with either stupidity or boldness as I made strides towards it. Jumping onto a long earthy spike, I pushed myself off it to launch towards it. My hands were extended as I muttered an incantation. As I neared its belly, gales picked up around my hands. They formed a large tendril that drilled into the elemental. It couldn't even shriek before its body burst into boulders and dirt.

Using my wind-covered hands, I thrust myself onto my feet. I brushed off as much dust as I could manage. Then I inspected myself to see the damage. Besides some bumps and cuts, there was no real damage. A throb then reminded me of my broken wrist. What a way to start the day. I sighed, preparing to collect my daggers when both were presented to me.

Before me must've been a picture of beauty. The lady—priestess, I reminded myself—offered my weapons, her gray eyes staring in my direction. Her hood was removed, allowing her silver-whit locks to cascade to her hips. Her face showed maternal gentleness with wizened eyes framed in them, "I thank you, good rogue, for saving us."

I nodded as I took my blades. I turned to leave when she called, "May I know the name of my savior?"

Hm…that was a good question. I vowed that I'd cast my name along with my magic. I was a mage no more so that identity shouldn't be used. Finally, I responded, "My name is…Rune."


	2. The Mysterious Rogue

_I….got nothing. I'm in college. I'm busy with school and my job so…yeah. Here's an update. I don't own DragonFable, that's Artix Entertainment._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Juliet's Replacement:__ By Night Angels, you're the writer of Zhi Lao'Hu. Hi~! _

_Vaneria Potter:__ Thank you for reading my story and allowing a cameo in your fanfic._

_**~~~~All Hail Eccentricity~~~~**_

The priestess seemed to process the impromptu name for a moment. I don't even know where I discovered the name. It merely appeared in my had. My thoughts on my new alias subsided as I noticed the woman grasp the folds of her robe as she curtsied, "You have my thanks, Rune."

"It's nothing," I responded, scratching my head. I wasn't accustomed to the gesture so I didn't really know how to answer. Suppose that's what happens when you're a 'country bumpkin', "happened to be a good warm up is all."

I mentally scolded myself for the rough tone I gave. Sounded like an asshole looking for some damsel rather than asking for no thanks. Way to go, idiot. Tucking my daggers back on my hips, I stretched, "But since it's gone, I'll be mo-"

"Aren't you going to treat your wrist?" the woman asked. She noticed? It was swollen but not fully discolored. Furthermore, she was hidden away during the fight. How did-A jolt of pain from my injured tendon brought me back from questioning. Delicate fingers traced the perimeter of my quickly bruising wrist, "Please allow me to at lest do this much."

Her hand rested on mine. A light emitted an aura of gold over the area. I could feel my ligaments moving back into place and I bit back any throbs accompanying it. When the glow died, my wrist felt a little sore but otherwise unbroken. To test this I made circular motions. When I glanced back towards the priestess, she reported, "It is all I could do."

"This is fine," I told her. That was when her moglin companion appeared from the folds of her dress, "Ya sures? That earth elemental seemed to slam you around hard. But you were amazing, taking it down with just one hit!"

The moglin moved towards me, trying to give some sort of praise. Uncomfortable with all this thanks, I sidestepped the approaching moglin. Rather than accepting the compliment, I commented, "And I think it's for things like that that I don't think this forest is the place for a little moglin and a priestess."

"Hey!" the moglin called. The priestess called, "No, Twilly, he is correct, but I assure you," she directed her words to me, "we shall navigate without much difficulty anymore."

Though neither they nor I could see the face I made, I'm fairly certain it was clouded with doubt. They couldn't even fight off an elemental and that was one of the simpler beings to encounter. I had cause for said doubt.

Grey eyes stared towards me. It sounded cliché but with that gaze, I felt as if she could see through me. As if my being was laid bare. That…that was terrifying in feeling as there were things about myself I rather keep obscured. She smiled gently as she acknowledged my discomfort. In a melodic tone she said, "You have a kind heart, Rune. Thank you for your concern but we really will be fine."

"Observe," The woman raised a hand to the sky. From her hand a ball of golden light formed before shooting out. It launched itself into the heavens. Then it burst into a shower of golden streaks. What? I wondered the purpose of her light how as my sights fell back on her. A smile tugged on her lips. Suddenly, the gust picked up. It was far too sudden and strange to be mother nature. A shadow blacked out the sun. A cloud? No, clouds don't come close…and aren't red…and…scaly….?!

The thing landed before the priestess. While her expression and my external demeanor remained unchanged, in my head I was screaming, _HUGE BLOODY DRAGON! _Just the size of the beast was intimidating! It was easily over 5 houses tall and its teeth sharper than the finest of blades. The dragon's head neared both of us, I instinctively drew my daggers-completely pathetic in comparison to my opponent, but hey, better than nothing. It laid next to the woman in white and growled in a tongue unfamiliar to me. Surprisingly, she responded in the same language before said, "Come along, Twilly. And to you, Rune, once more I thank you and am in your debt. May we meet again."

She couldn't see it but astonishment was stuck on my face. Who wouldn't? She just beckoned to a dragon that could've devoured her! Hell, she was _riding_ said dragon. I could only watch dumbly as she settled on to its back and the beast ascending into the sky. I stared until they were little more than a speck. Then I wondered, _If she could do that in the first place, why'd she come down here?_

Since no answer would fall from the sky and the person-in-question disappeared, I stored away the query. Another mystery for another day. For now, it was time to unravel the mystery of traveling to Falconreach. I was told there were two ways to reach the town from here: To cross a bridge near a place known as Oaklore Keep or to navigate a haunted forest where a knight's crypt lie. Oaklore Keep, as I gathered, was my safest bet since the knights there were friendly and helpful to adventurers such as myself. Yet, Oaklore was much further north and it wasn't as direct as the forest. So what did I choose? The forest of course, few bones and spooky noises couldn't be that scary. Walking along the greenery, I went northeast until I noticed the vitality of the plant life fade. Soon I entered barren path with only rotten trees and slimy trails.

So this was the haunted forest…

_**~~~~All Hail Eccentricity~~~~**_

**(Third Person POV)**

"Nothing outta the ordinary," Twilly commented, "besides elementals, everything was normal. Are yas sures that something was down there, Lady Celestia?"

A solemn expression remained on the silver-haired lady's face, "I am certain, Twilly. That spike of darkness was unmissable."

The priestess, being as powerful as she was, didn't miss the sudden appearance of an overwhelming evil. However, the anomaly was the darkness vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. She wondered if it was a beacon or some sort of sign. Or possibly sowing something…? While she mused within her thoughts, Twilly commented, "Rune didn't seem to notice anything unusual."

"That would be because of him being a rogue, not a mage," Lady Celestia pointed out. It was normally the magically adept that would notice such a change in the air, meaning magic users. Yet, she held her doubts about the ability of the mysterious rogue, especially after his display with the earth elemental. She then shook her head, probably over thinking the entire matter. Although, Lady Celestia wondered if the rogue had seen or heard anything unusual. From his body language, she detected that she and Twilly were the first strange sighting he noticed all day.

It was truly peculiar, the priestess was certain of the presence of evil. One that the she found unsettling and would visit Warlic later to discuss the matter. Since now…she had a meeting with a fated adventurer.

_**~~~~All Hail Eccentricity~~~~**_

**(Rune's POV)**

Whirling before my opponent, my blades sliced into the Deadwood's already cracked borough. Splinters flew like confetti as the eerie lighting within the monster faded. It tumbled backward, revealing its rotting insides. I huffed, trying to catch my breath, "There's an awful lot of you all in here."

I frowned as I noticed the tears forming on the lower part of my pants, "Why do they go for the legs? Are they trees or cats?"

Maybe I shouldn't complain since there are monsters that could be worse. As if some deity wanted to prove me right, I felt a sting pierce through my cloak and strike me in the back. The hit knocked me off balance and I toppled harshly onto the dirt…and was this slime…? A shadow came over me. It flitted like a hummingbird left and right. It's one large eye staring at me. For a moment I was stunned not out of fear but fascination. What kind of monster…? Essentially it was a hybrid of a bat and an eyeball. A _flying_ eyeball!

Its iris began to glow a bright red and spread across the entire pupil. Instinctively I rolled to the left. A stream of red shot out of its eye and darted into the dark-colored woods. Okay, a flying eyeball that shoots beams out of its eye. The creature started charging again, but this time I was ready. My blade went to slash it from the sides however it weaved around my dagger and fired at my hand. I dropped my dagger before lashing out of instinct. It let out a squeal while I retreated behind a tree.

_Crafty bug, _I thought as I hid from the eyeball's sights. Listening for the beating of its wings, I waited. It wasn't moving too far off. In fact, it seemed like it was flying in circles. Not that I was complaining but I am just behind the tree, all it had to do was fly around the other side. That was a telltale sign it wasn't particularly bright. If that was the case…crouching, I reached for a rock. My eyes glanced over to where my abandoned dagger lie. Taking a breath for courage, I tossed the rock to the left while I darted to the right. Diving into a roll I grabbed my dagger and noticed the eyeball went in the direction of the rock I threw. Its back turned. Now. I went in, blades whirling and struck four times-just in case it tries to be crafty again. The creature's eye seemed to pop out of its socket before dropping lifeless on the floor.

I sighed as flicked the ooze on my blade on the ground. A noxious green stain splatted on the dirt before a darkened spot appeared next to it. Then another. Then another. My head turned upward and wet splotches landed on my head. Rain? I held out my hand and waited for water to land on my hand to reaffirm what it was. And it was definitely water. Meaning, I was definitely about to soaked.

Pulling the cowl of my cloak further on my head, I prepared for make a dash for shelter. With the agility that rogues were known for, I ran as the sky darkened. The pitter patter of rain became deep plops as it beat down on my cloak. Droplets smacked my face as I sprinted. Rain formed veil, making it difficult to see. Well, more so for the monsters lurking around here, rather than me. I could sprint past Doomwoods and slimes with them none the wiser. At least I was spared the fight where I'd be blind.

The odds of finding a place to hide from the pouring rain were slim to none. Setting up shop out here would be not only dangerous but also pretty secluded. Then again, this was Lore. I heard many tales of hermits retreating to rugged areas where the abundance of monsters would deter 'visitors'. Yet, I hoped I could find something. A tree that wasn't dead or sentient. Ruins of a former shrine. Even a crypt would suffice.

Again, as if some 'humorous' god could hear my pleas, shine a ray of hope. Actually, it was more of lightning highlighting the structure. It was rather large, the off supported by long pillars. The entrance leading to the structure appeared like a miniature replica of the actual building. How the entire thing was built, I could tell it was a tomb. Though if I didn't recognize it before, I'm sure the smell of decay would've tipped me off. But hey, beggars can't be choosers…well, they could-_I_ could-but where'd that get me?

WHOOSH!

That didn't sound good. Rolling forward, I avoided the slam of a hammer. A crater formed where I sat. My eyes looked towards my attacker. Rather than a peeved crypt keeper, I stared into the eye sockets of a skeleton. A toothless smile graced its face, "So another adventurer intrudes on my grave. Pity for you, lad, I'm having a bad day, today."

You and me both.

_**~~~~All Hail Eccentricity~~~~**_

_I wish I could apologize for the lack of activity. It's been hectic adjusting to college life-especially the mid-terms and later programming homework. As a result, creativity has been scarce but I've been trying to write through the funk. _

_I've already started writing on the next chapter so hopefully it won't take as long. Til the next time I report in, Kirei's blasting off._


End file.
